The present invention relates to a dry-copying process photo-copying apparatus, and more particularly to a unitary residual toner removing apparatus for use therein.
Commonly, in photographic copying by xerographic or similar techniques, subsequent to projection of a light image of an original to be reproduced onto a charged photosensitive photoreceptor surface to form an electrostatic latent image thereon, the latent image is developed by the toner powder to produce an electroscopic toner powder image in the configuration of the latent image on the photosensitive surface for transfer onto a copy-paper sheets so as to obtain a copy of the original image thereon. After completion of the transfer, the toner powder still remaining on the photosensitive surface must be completely removed for re-use of the photosensitive surface as is known in the art. A conventional means for removal of residual toner comprises a rotatable brush, which, in a copying apparatus, is located adjacent to the path along which the photosensitive surface is fed, which may contact the photosensitive surface, and which is associated with a vacuum-producing means and a filter bag or similar means for reception of removed toner particles. The brush is rotated at a high speed, thereby loosening and removing toner particles from the photosensitive surface, and these loosened particles are withdrawn by the vacuum means into the reception bag. Such conventional means are efficient in the removal of residual toner particles from the photophotosensitive surface, but have the disadvantage of bulkiness, because of the necessity for the provision of ducts, separate vacuum-producing means, and a bag, which makes it difficult to provide a compact copying apparatus. Other disadvantages of conventional toner removing means are that provision of a vacuum-producing means raises initial expense of the copying apparatus, and makes maintenance thereof more difficult, and that production of a vacuum raises power requirements, and hence the price per copy obtained.